


Blame Game

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck feels bad about something that is NOT his fault, Eddie makes it better, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Buck feels terrible and Eddie fixes it.With a spanking.And then smut occurs.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 502





	Blame Game

Buck feels  _ terrible _ . 

He’s been nauseous since it happened. 

It doesn’t matter the amount of times that Eddie has told him today that he didn’t do anything wrong, and that there’s absolutely no reason at all as to why he should be feeling guilty. 

All Buck knows is that this queasy awful feeling in the pit of his stomach refuses to leave. He hates it. 

“Bucky?” 

Buck startles from his thoughts and looks up at Christopher from his plate. “Yeah, bud?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Buck gulps, looking to Eddie for help. He doesn’t like making it a habit of lying to the kid, but he also doesn’t want to spill his guts to Christopher and tell him that no, god, no, he is not ok, he feels like shit, he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole, thank you very much. 

Eddie reaches over and gently rubs Buck’s back up and down. “He’s got a stomach ache. But before bed I’ll give him some medicine and he’ll be better by tomorrow, so you don’t gotta’ worry, ok?” 

Christopher looks skeptical at best but nods. “Are you gonna’ be ok without me tonight?” he asks, directing his attention back to Buck. 

He’s got a sleepover with Denny tonight, and he’s been looking forward to it all week. Buck is such a fuck up, making his kid worry like this. He forces himself to smile. “I’m ok, really, just a tummy ache, I’m good. You have fun with Denny, and tomorrow we’ll all have lunch together at Hen’s, yeah?” 

Christopher nods eagerly, and soon enough the topic changes to something more pleasant. Before they know it, Karen is at their doorstep, to pick Christopher up. She gives Buck a peculiar look but keeps whatever it is to herself, for which he’s grateful. 

The moment the two men are alone, Eddie turns to him, clearly concerned. 

“Buck, talk to me, what’s it gonna’ take for you to believe me? You didn’t do anything wrong. You are not reverting back to your old ways. And I am not mad at you. I have no reason to be.” 

Buck sighs, palming his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Eddie shakes his head, going to sit next to his boyfriend on the couch. “Please stop apologizing. I told you, what happened was not your fault.” 

Buck huffs, standing up and walking away, into the kitchen. He needs a beer. “It  _ was  _ though.” 

Eddie follows and crosses his arms over his chest, cocking his eyebrow in disbelief. “How?” 

“I should’ve been paying attention, and I didn’t push her away fast enough, and--I don’t know, it just is! Why can’t you just admit you’re mad at me?” Buck slams his beer bottle onto the counter, frustrated and anxious. 

“Oh my god, Buck, you couldn’t have known some drunken bridesmaid was gonna’ plant one on you in the middle of a call! You pulled away as soon as the shock wore off, I saw it with my own two eyes. So no Buck, I’m not mad at you. I promise.” Eddie tries, for the millionth time since the incident that afternoon, to reassure his boyfriend that he is not in fact reverting back to Buck 1.0. 

Buck turns away, taking a sip of his beer. “You say that, but you looked pissed.” 

Eddie wants to deny it, but the truth is, yes, of course he was pissed off. Who wouldn’t be? Buck is  _ his  _ boyfriend, that drunk lady had no right pulling  _ his  _ boyfriend in for a wet one like that. She’d nearly shoved her tongue into his mouth, for fucks sake! 

“Was I upset? Yes, of course. But not at you, Buck. I was angry at what happened, but not with you, you didn’t do anything wrong. She caught you by surprise.” 

The bridesmaid had dragged Buck down out of nowhere, smooched him  _ hard _ , until he’d reacted with a startled little noise in the back of his throat and pushed her away, and then the woman had raised the brides’ bouquet and drunkenly yelled out to the rest of the bridal party, “I’m getting married, bitches!” 

Chim had laughed about it on their way back to the station, in the truck, later, but promptly stopped when Hen kicked him in the shin, giving him a  _ look _ . 

Buck had been uncharacteristically withdrawn during the ride. 

Eddie will admit he hadn’t been much better. Seeing that random woman kiss his boyfriend hadn’t exactly put him in the best of moods. 

“You know,” Hen had said, pointedly. “If some drunk guy had ‘surprise’ kissed me while we were on call, at  _ least  _ two of you would have tried to square up with the man.” 

Chimney had squawked, “Listen, it’s not that I don’t love Buck, but I’m not fighting a--” 

Eddie had looked up, with raised brows. “A woman?” 

“ _ No _ . A drunk bridesmaid. I want to live, thank you.” 

Bobby had gently taken Buck aside when they’d finally reached the firehouse---Eddie doesn’t know what he told him, but it must have been something encouraging, because Buck hadn’t seemed quite so down afterwards. 

It wasn’t until now. When they were home, alone, that Buck’s anxieties had returned full fledged. 

“Buck, I need you to tell me, what is it gonna’ take for us to move past this?” 

Buck swigs the rest of his beer in silence, and then starts peeling at the label, fidgeting. “I don’t know. Can’t you just...I don’t know.” he hesitates. 

Eddie perks up, curious. “Yes, you do know. What is it? C’mon, you can tell me.” 

Buck scratches the back of his neck. “It’s weird.” 

Eddie blinks. “And?” 

Buck washes out his beer bottle and throws it into the recycling can, fretting about for things to do, so he doesn’t have to look at Eddie. “Um. I mean, it’s just…” he sighs, picking up a wet rag and swiping it across their kitchen counter. “I know that I should know it’s not my fault, and I should know you’re not mad, not at me, I  _ know  _ all of this, logically. I’m not dumb.” 

“No, you’re not.” Eddie comes to stand closer now, right across him. 

Buck bites his bottom lip. “Sometimes...in cases like this, at least, I just, I kinda’ need it beat into me?” 

Eddie tries to keep his face and voice neutral, when he says, “I don’t think I can do that--” 

Buck sighs. “I don’t mean, like, beat me up. That didn’t come out right. I meant, like...maybe, if you’re comfortable with it? You can...spank me?” he ducks his head, face turning a bright shade of red. “It’s cool if not, I’ll get over it eventually, I just, it’s easier? If I feel like I’ve paid the price and then the stupid ache in my stomach goes away and that little voice in my head telling me I’m a fuck up shuts up, and I get if it’s not your thing, I just thought I would--” 

Eddie places a hand over Buck’s. “Hey, breathe.” 

Buck takes a deep breath and gulps. “Do you think I’m a weirdo?” 

Eddie squeezes his hand. “For this? No.” 

Buck lets out a hysterical little laugh. 

Eddie moves to stand next to Buck. “If this is what you need to feel better, then I’m willing to try it.” he shrugs. “But we should probably talk guidelines first?” 

Buck nods, the knot in his stomach loosening just a smidgen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Thwap! _

Buck grips at the legs of the chair. 

They did the warm up spanking, Eddie using only the palm of his hand to swat his clothed behind, now the real thing began. 

Eddie makes Buck lay over his knee, his pants down around his ankles, in just his boxers. Eddie had asked about ten different times if Buck was sure he wanted the wooden spoon-- “It’s gonna’ leave marks, no matter how easy I go on you, you know?” 

And Buck does know; it’s what he wants, and he’d told him as much, during their long discussion beforehand. 

“Color?” 

“Green.” Buck replies honestly. 

Eddie nods, content, and then swats him a second time. 

_ Thwap! _

Buck grunts. 

_ Thwap! _

_ Thwap! _

_ Thwap!  _

By the fifth smack Buck is kicking his legs out involuntarily. 

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” Eddie asks, his tone all dominance. 

Buck swallows hard. “I let that girl kiss me.” 

_ Thwap! Thwap!  _

The blonde bucks at the quick succession of hits. 

“Why am I punishing you?” Eddie asks again. 

“B-because you’re mad at me.” 

_ Thwap!  _

Buck jumps at that one. It’s harder than the last few have been. He whimpers into Eddie’s lap. 

_ Thwap!  _

Fuck, that hurts. Buck lets out a shuddering breath. 

“Color?” 

“Green.” 

Eddie nods. 

_ Thwap!  _

Buck whines, kicking out his legs again. 

“Buck, do you want to try again? Why was I so mad today?” 

“Because I--” 

_ Thwap!  _

“Try again.” 

Buck whimpers, close to tears now. It burns. “Because that girl kissed me?” 

Buck is expecting another hit, so when instead Eddie puts down the wooden spoon to caress his bottom with the palm of his hand, Buck flinches at first. 

“Shh, shh, you’re doing good, so good.” Eddie continues to soothe him. 

“I am?” Buck asks, soft. 

Eddie’s hand moving gently over his underwear feels nice. Buck arches up slightly, chasing the touch. Eddie’s other hand, which had until then been holding Buck down, on the small of his back, goes to his head, so that he can run his fingers through the blonde locks. 

“You are Buck, you’re such a good boy. I was upset today because that girl kissed you. I was mad at  _ her _ .” 

Buck nods, exhaling. Eddie was mad at that girl. “Not at me?” 

“No, you’re so good Buck. So so good. So,” Eddie stops all ministrations. “Why are you being punished?” 

Buck tenses up. “Because...because I turned back into Buck 1.0?” 

He knows that’s wrong, too, by the sound of Eddie picking up that wooden spoon. 

_ Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  _

Buck has to dig his nails into the chair’s legs, to keep his hands in place. 

_ Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  _

Buck finally lets out a cry, tears spilling down onto the kitchen floor. 

Eddie rubs one hand across his back, soothingly. “Color, Buck?” his voice is surprisingly steady, gruff. 

“G-green.” he sobs. 

_ Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  _

Buck whines, kicking out, forcing himself to stay as still as he can. 

_ Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! _

“H-hurts!” Buck sobs, chest heaving against Eddie’s leg. “ _ Please _ .” he’s not sure what he’s asking for. 

_ Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  _

Buck starts struggling now, trying to get away from the spoon, but Eddie anticipates the move and wraps an arm firmly around his waist, holding him in place. Buck’s face is blotchy red. 

“Do you want me to tell you why you’re being punished, baby?” 

Buck nods pitifully. 

“You are being punished because you belong to me, Buckley. And I do not like when what is mine, is touched by strangers. You are not here because you didn’t pull away fast enough, you are not here because you  _ ‘let’  _ that woman kiss you--you did  _ nothing  _ wrong. You are being punished right now out of my own volition, not because you deserve it, mi amor.” Eddie kisses the top of Buck’s head and picks up the spoon again. “And I will continue to punish you until you come to that realization yourself. Color?” 

Buck sniffles. “Green.” 

_ Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  _

Buck pushes against Eddie, desperate to get away because fuck, that  _ hurts _ . 

_ Thwap!  _

“Why are you over my knee?” 

“I f-fucked up.” 

_ Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  _

“Why are you over my knee?” 

“Because I d-d-idn’t p-pull back when--” 

_ Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  _

Eddie, without warning, roughly pulls Buck’s boxers down, so that they’re hanging over his pants, baring his ass, bruised to high hell. 

_ Thwap!  _

The difference between getting spanked over the thick material of his cotton boxers and actual flesh is staggering. Buck cries out, renewing his struggles to get off of Eddie’s lap. “ _ Please, p-please _ !” 

_ Thwap!  _

“Please what?” 

_ Thwap!  _

“St-stop.” he sobs out, brokenly. 

“You know what color to use if you want this to stop Buck.” 

_ Thwap!  _

“Now tell me, why do you want me to stop?” 

_ Thwap!  _

Buck whimpers. “B-because, I didn’t---” he hiccups a sob. “I didn’t do anything wr-wrong.” 

The sound of the wooden spoon being placed atop the kitchen counter makes Buck wince. 

Eddie places a hand over the heated skin, soft as can be, but Buck still cries out at the touch. “That’s right, you didn’t do anything wrong.” he rubs gently, across the bare buttocks. “You’re such a good boy, Buck,  _ my  _ good boy.” 

Buck shudders. “Yours.” That stupid ache in his stomach dissipates, finally, and that voice inside his head, telling him he’s not enough, telling him he’s bound to mess up a good thing, it’s at long last quiet, with the knowledge that Buck belongs to Eddie, that he  _ is _ good, truly. 

“That’s right.  _ Mine _ .” Eddie continues his feather light touches. “I think you deserve a reward.” 

That possessiveness in Eddie’s voice does things to Buck. He’s been half-hard throughout the spanking, if only because he’s been squirming so much over Eddie’s lap. Of course Eddie’s taken notice. 

Eddie takes hold of Buck’s hip, holding him in position, before his other hand reaches down to squeeze at the base of Buck’s cock. He’s fully hard in seconds. Buck moans, he tries to thrust into the hand, but Eddie’s grip on him is tight, and he can’t move forward. 

Buck whines, desperate to get some friction going. 

Eddie’s fingers skitter across his length, up to the head. Buck is already slick with precum, which is a little embarrassing, since he’s barely been touched. He thinks it’s something to do with being over Eddie’s knee like this, in such a precarious, vulnerable position. 

All thoughts fly out of his head when Eddie’s thumb starts rubbing maddeningly slow circles just under the slit of his cock. “Fuck, fuck,  _ Eddie _ .” he whimpers, trying in vain to push into the hand. He needs more. 

“Shh, shh, you’re ok, just let it happen.” Eddie says, not stopping, pressing a little harder with his thumb. Buck is harder than he’s ever felt him, flush between his leg and hand, letting out these delicious little noises, breathing hard and rough, begging. 

“Eddie, please please _ , fuck, please _ .” he’s so close, so so close. But he needs more. 

Eddie wraps his entire hand around Buck’s cock and starts sliding it up and down, slowly, knowing it’s driving his boyfriend crazy. 

Buck whines high and loud, “Please. Fuck, Eddie, ‘m so  _ close _ , please, please, can I cum?” 

He’s never asked before, and Eddie’s suddenly way too hot and bothered by the request. Buck is asking for  _ his  _ permission to cum? Fuck. A part of him wants to say no, take his hand away and watch Buck squirm and cry and beg for release, but he’s been through enough anguish for one day. 

Eddie decides that can wait for another day. 

“You wanna’ cum, Buck?” 

“Yes, yes, please, can I?” he breathes out, fraught with need. 

Eddie moves his hand faster, squeezing at the head, and Buck is frantic, thrusting in time with his movements, pleading for mercy. God, he’s so close. Too close. 

“ _ Please please please _ , gonna’ cum, can I cum, please?” Buck cries, feeling it build and build in the pit of his belly. He’s right there. Right at the edge. He just needs...he needs. 

“Cum, cum for me, Buck.”

The order sends him tumbling right off that edge. Buck’s eyes roll to the back of his head and he keeps thrusting into Eddie’s warm hand, chasing every morsel of pleasure he can, until he’s absolutely spent. 

He’s so exhausted he’s shaking from the effort of staying up, though Eddie’s holding up most of his weight. 

“C’mon, lets get you into a bath.” Eddie gently guides him up, so that they’re standing, and leads a very pliant Buck into their bathroom. 

He hasn’t seen Buck this entirely bonelessly relaxed in a while. 

They’ll have to do this spanking thing more often...


End file.
